pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandstorm
Sandstorm is a weather-affecting -type move introduced in Generation II. Effects in Battle *Damages all Pokémon except -, - and -type Pokémon *Will increase the Sp. Def. of -type Pokémon by x1.5 *Solar Beam's power is reduced by half *Synthesis, Morning Sun, and Moonlight will recover 1/4 of the total HP, instead of 1/2 *Weather Ball changes to -type and doubles in power. *Castform's Forecast however doesn't change Castform's type, so it will still be damaged by Sandstorm. *The Smooth Rock increases the duration of the sandstorm. *Pokémon with the Sand Veil ability will not be affected, even if they aren't a , or type Pokémon (for example, Cacnea is a -type and has the Sand Veil ability, so it doesn't get damaged), and will also have a 20% increase in evasion. *Pokémon with the Sand Stream ability will create a semi-permanent sandstorm upon switching in Abilities *Sand Force *Sand Rush *Sand Stream *Sand Veil Learned by Level-up * Sandshrew: Level 37 * Sandslash: Level 52 * Onix: Level 22 * Steelix: Level 22 * Larvitar: Level 5 * Pupitar: Level 5 * Tyranitar: Level 5 * Nosepass: Level 37 * Trapinch: Level 49 * Vibrava: Level 49 * Flygon: Level 49 * Cacnea: Level 53 * Cacturne: Level 65 * Baltoy: Level 37 * Claydol: Level 40 * Gible: Level 13 * Gabite: Level 13 * Garchomp: Level 13 * Probopass: Level 37 * Roggenrola: Level 33 * Boldore: Level 42 * Gigalith: Level 42 * Drilbur: Level 40 * Excadrill: Level 49 TM37 * Sandshrew * Sandslash * Nidoqueen * Nidoking * Diglett * Dugtrio * Geodude * Graveler * Golem * Onix * Cubone * Marowak * Lickitung * Rhyhorn * Rhydon * Chansey * Kangaskhan * Tauros * Gyarados * Omanyte * Omastar * Kabuto * Kabutops * Aerodactyl * Snorlax * Articuno * Zapdos * Moltres * Dragonite * Mewtwo * Mew * Sudowoodo * Wooper * Quagsire * Pineco * Forretress * Gligar * Steelix * Scizor * Shuckle * Magcargo * Swinub * Piloswine * Corsola * Skarmory * Phanpy * Donphan * Hitmontop * Miltank * Blissey * Raikou * Entei * Suicune * Larvitar * Pupitar * Tyranitar * Lugia * Ho-Oh * Celebi * Nincada * Ninjask * Shedinja * Nosepass * Mawile * Aron * Lairon * Aggron * Numel * Camerupt * Trapinch * Vibrava * Flygon * Cacnea * Cacturne * Lunatone * Solrock * Barboach * Whiscash * Baltoy * Claydol * Lileep * Cradily * Anorith * Armaldo * Castform * Absol * Relicanth * Metang * Metagross * Regirock * Registeel * Latias * Latios * Groudon * Rayquaza * Jirachi * Torterra * Cranidos * Rampardos * Shieldon * Bastiodon * Wormadam (Sandy Cloak) * Gastrodon * Bronzor * Bronzong * Bonsly * Gible * Gabite * Garchomp * Munchlax * Hippopotas * Hippowdon * Lickilicky * Rhyperior * Gliscor * Mamoswine * Probopass * Uxie * Mesprit * Azelf * Dialga * Palkia * Arceus Gallery Sandstorm depicted in Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 |anime2 = Jenaro Sandslash Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Jenaro's Sandslash Cruise Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Cruise Jasmine Steelix Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Jasmine's Steelix Brock Onix Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Brock's Onix Harrison Steelix Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Harrison's Steelix |anime3 = Roxanne Nosepass Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Roxanne's Nosepass Tate Solrock Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Tate's Solrock Drew Flygon Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Drew's Flygon Brandon Registeel Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Brandon's Registeel May Munchlax Metronome Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by May's Munchlax via Metronome |anime4 = Mira Sandshrew Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Mira's Sandshrew Paul Gliscor Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Paul's Gliscor Ursula Wormadam Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Ursula's Wormadam Palmer Rhyperior Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Palmer's Rhyperior Ursula Gabite Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Ursula's Gabite |anime5 = Ash Roggenrola Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Ash's Roggenrola Ash Boldore Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Ash's Boldore Clay Krokorok Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Clay's Krokorok Chris Larvitar Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Chris' Larvitar Cilan Crustle Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Cilan's Crustle |other2 = Hun Steelix Sandstorm.png Sandstorm being used by Hun's Steelix (In Chronicles) |games2 = Sandstorm II.PNG}}